Slime Rancher Rescue
Preamble A slime based life form named "Slime Girl" was brought home to by Roflgator from The Galactic Gator to his bar on Earth - The Golden Gator. He catches a fancy for the creature and adopts it as his daughter of sorts. A slime rancher (portrayed by Crumpet) appears at the bar looking for her but instead of returning her Roflgator gives up his assistant R3dzDead, trading him into slavery. The following days more aliens come looking for the slime creature - Officers from Galactic Federation. Stakes were high when they made threats of destroying the whole planet Earth - and gave Roflgator the choice to hand her over or alternatively give up his other daughter - Sorry. No barter was made as Slime Girl chose to go with the officers willingly. Planning a rescue operation Roflgator goes to the slime planet where the slime ranchers are keeping Slime Girl and R3dz. Recap Together with Zapdec disguised as a block echidna, some alien holding his eyes (Jor Rilla), Bearly and Aurori Roflgator forms a ragtag band and attempts to disguise himself as an officer for the Galactic Federation. )]] Appearing at the farm he tells the head slime rancher (portrayed by Crumpet) that he needs to perform a regular inspection of their slaves. The rancher obliges but the slime's that are present don't appear to believe themselves to be slaves or even prisoners at all. Most appear content with their situation and thinks of themselves as residents or guests and are happy to run around frolicking freely on the fields of the strange planet. Figuring out a plan he attempts to single out the farmers explaining that they need to pay some sort of new tax or give up some slaves. The plan doesn't work and with a lack of something better he resorts to violence, firing his laser wildly. Missing his target he accidentally kills one of the resident slime's who's family member wails in anguish as the creature passes, twitching into deaths coil before them. Witnessing his utter failure Roflgator attempts to negotiate with the head rancher playing on his sympathy for having slime girl as his adoptive child and offering Kevin Z.A.Z. and Vincent X in exchange for them. Twitch Clip: An innocent slime is murdered rescued]] R3dzDead doesn't have a time as easy as the other slime's however as the ranchers keep feeding him fecal matter and keep him under close guard. The rancher eventually agrees to give up up Slime girl and R3dz and the party encounters another long thought to be lost creature; Humnoi. She explains that she has no memory of how she got there, she only remembers one thing... Twitch Clip: Humnois song Humnoi can only remember one thing After returning home R3dz felt sad and betrayed. Although being hollered at and asked to stay by his friends he left the bar. ''Twitch Clip: R3dz leaves feeling betrayed '' Gallery Rofl April 16th 1 Zapdec echidna disguise.jpg|Zapdec in echidna disguise Rofl April 16th 2 Hand eye creature (Jor).jpg|Hand-eye-guy (Jor) Rofl April 16th 4 Hand eye guy (Jor) and Aurori.jpg|Hand-eye-guy and Aurori Rofl April 16th 7 Slime rancher workers.jpg|Slime ranch slaves... or workers. Rofl April 16th 8 Slime girl working.jpg|Slime girl found Rofl April 16th 9 The slime rancher (Crumpet).jpg|The Slime Rancher (Murder Crumpet) Rofl April 16th 10 Slimes (Mute Max,) Norii, Klaatu and RitualCub.jpg|Various slimes at the ranch (Max, Norii, Klaatu and RitualCub) Rofl April 16th 11 Slimes (Mute Max,) Norii, Klaatu and RitualCub.jpg|Slimes Rofl April 16th 12 Zapdec riding Humnoi.jpg|Zapdec riding on Humnoi Rofl April 16th 15 Slime Girl and slime Rancher (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Slime girl and The slime rancher (Crumpet) Rofl April 16th 17 Slime girl and R3dz rescued from captivity.jpg|Slime girl and R3dz rescued. Rofl April 16th 18 Slime who had his family murdered escaped to Galactic Gator.jpg|The slime who had his fellow murdered gets a free drink at Robs bar. Category:Events Category:Bricktown RP